radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
Ridley Silverlake
Ridley Silverlake (リドリー・テインバーレイク lit. Ridley Timberlake), former captain of the Argent Faucon brigade of Radiata Knights, is the only daughter of the Silverlake clan that holds the crest of the Great Eagle of the North and born to Sigourney Silverlake and Jasne Colton. Serious and composed, she shows respect for the chain of command as a trainee knight. She has shown a vulnerable side, and often takes some time to produce an adequate solution when faced with a dilemma. Friends List The only daughter of Sigourney Silverlake and Jasne Colton, a family whose clan holds the crest of the Great Eagle of the North. She is very composed and serious, yet has a fragile lady-like side. Jasne has a different last name, as the Silverlake name can only be carried by those related by blood. Story As she was born into a family of nobles, Ridley was trained from a very young age to become a Radiata Knight and never truly had spare time to relax and be carefree. Her father, Lord Jasne Colton, retained his surname while she inherited her mother's maiden name. The Silverlake name can only held by those of direct lineage. At the age of fifteen she entered the same Knight Selection Trial as Jack Russell Despite the rigorous training that she endured all her life, and the aid of her captain and fellow brigade trainee, when faced with a single blood orc, she couldn't hold her own. She was mortally wounded and quickly fell cold to await her fate: death. Lord Nogueira, leader of the dark elves, intervened at the cost of the Cosmic Order, and performed a transpiritation ritual on her and the light elf Hap to save both their spirits. Lord Noguiera succumbed to the elf fatal disease Algandars, a result of voluntary disruption of the Cosmic Order. Fairy Path If Jack chooses the fairy path, Ridley is kidnapped by the light elves and almost executed by the light elf leader and younger brother of Lord Nogueira, Lord Zane. Her life is spared once Jack conquers Fort Helencia. Throughout the fairy path, Ridley helps Jack find a sense of purpose in the war even though she herself is still trying to come to terms with herself. At one point during the story, she faints and convulses on the floor due to after-effects of the transpiritation. Lord Zane informs Jack that Hap's soul is only partially integrated into her body and that Ridley's own soul is resisting against his. It is later revealed that she is destined to become the vessel for Quasar, one of the twin dragons. The morning after she tells this to Jack, she leaves with Gawain to the City of White Nights. At the Castle of the Gold Dragon, where Quasar sleeps, Aphelion attempts to kill her but is intercepted by Jack and lives. After defeating Aphelion, Jack and Ridley escape the crumbling castle. Ridley and Jack are seen returning to Radiata at the end of the Fairy Path and as they walk, Ridley's body seems to emit a golden light, implying that she may have inherited Quasar's power and/or fulfilled her role as Quasar's vessel, though this remains unconfirmed and open to interpretation. Human Path On the Human Path, Ridley makes fewer on-screen appearances. Many of the times she appears, it seems as though she is mostly in control by Hap due to her glowing green eyes. She makes one final stop at Jack's house to bid farewell before she heads to the Gold Dragon's Castle to fulfil her role as Quasar's vessel but is killed by Aphelion. After Jack defeats him in battle, he carries Ridley's dead body as the castle crumbles. Gallery Image:Ridley07.jpg|Ridley (Radiata Stories) Image:Ridley08.jpg|Ridley (Radiata Stories) Image:Ridley13.jpg|Ridley (Radiata Stories) Image:Ridley14.jpg|Ridley receiving the transpiritation (Radiata Stories) Image:Rastp2011.jpg|Ridley (Radiata Stories) Image:Ridley15.jpg|Ridley radiata-stories-20040910095935140_640w.jpg|Rildey ridley manga captain.PNG|Ridley in the Radiata Stories Manga changed into her Captain attire. ridley manga sleep.PNG|Jack thinking about Ridley sleeping in Radiata Stories Manga Ridley manga smile.PNG|Ridley smiling sweetly in Radiata Stories Manga. Ridley-Hap.jpg|Laying with Hap before the Transpiritation Ritual Rastp2125.jpg|Ridley and her parents Ridley-prisoner.jpg|Ridley being held captive by Shin and Fan at the beginning of the Fairy Path KickingRidleysarse.jpg|Ridley, beat by the blood orc. ridley92000200.png|Ridley ridley000000000000.png|Ridley render art ridley888888.png|Ridley wallpaper Trivia *Ridley greatly dislikes her father, Lord Jasne Colton. She gets angry towards him in a few scenes about his overly dotting nature. *Ridley seems to have the most outfit changes that are not directly made by the player. Her first outfit is seen at the knights trials, her second being Trainee's Wear clothing, third being Glory Armor as a Captain, and then the Valiant Mail after she joins the Nonhumans. Her hair style also changes from being up in twin tails, to down, then down with her side locks cut shorter. *She has the character traits of a Tsundere. *Long later on in the story when Ridley's appearence changes for about the 4th time and wears the Valient Mail; she has a Hime haircut. *After being dismissed from the Knights the only way for Ridley to rejoin the friend list is by chosing the Fairy Path, (Choose to Follow Ridley when the choice appears), she shares this with Ganz . Category: Characters Category: Radiata Knights Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Human Category:Light Elves